Soul King Palace
The is a separate dimension located at the very core of Soul Society, somewhere above the Seireitei. The King of Souls resides here, along with his Royal Guard. Overview The Royal Palace itself encompass the entire dimension which contains it. It consists of an entrance platform, from which those that possess the arrive on. Unlike the other spiritual dimensions, it is entirely separate from the Shitenryōkai. A sprawling city stretches out below this, similar in appearance to the in Soul Society. High in the skies above this city are five platforms, each with a large city sitting upon them. These are the cities each ruled by a member of the Royal Guard, who also have their own palaces there. Above and to the center of even them rests the spire that contains the living quarters of the King of Souls himself. Military The Royal Guard (王属特務, Ōzokutokumu) is the primary military force of the Royal Palace. There are only five members at any time, all former captains of the . While they have no other soldiers, the Guard itself is more powerful than all thirteen divisions of the Gotei 13 put together. Entry There is only one known method to enter the Royal Palace. As it only applies to those who have the Ōken, only a member of the Royal Guard, or those who possess an Ōken, may use this method. It is known as the Spirit Gate (霊関, Reiseki) and it will only appear once the Ōken is used. It then acts as a special type of Senkaimon, which transports the user to the Palace. can also be used to reach the Royal Palace, however, it still requires the usage of the gate to pass through the dimensions. Each member of the Royal Guard has a gate within the cities that they rule, allowing them to access one of the lesser dimensions should the need arise. Layout * Greater Palace (正宮殿, Shōkyūden): The large, floating, central tower of the Royal Palace. It serves as the living quarters of both the King of Souls and the Royal Family. It contains the portal to the Reitoro. ** is one of the cities located in the Royal Palace. Like the other four cities that inhabit the dimension, it sits upon a gargantuan floating disk and is ruled by a member of the Royal Guard; namely, Raian Getsueikirite. It is the location of the Ryōridō and the Gingakei Hōōden. The main palace in this city is the Hōōden. ** Palace}} is one of the five cities located in the Royal Palace. Like the other cities in the dimension, it sits upon one of five tremendous disks and is ruled by a member of the Royal Guard; namely, Taira Geshunin. The city is known for the , an archive on "almost everything", in the words of Taira, that has transpired since the beginning of time. It contains even more records and knowledge than the in Soul Society. Trivia * Somethings about the dimension were altered to fit the story of the author, which takes place in an alternate history. * Raian is the only current member of the Guard who lives in the same palace as his predecessor. Category:Locations